SORPRESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Del como el cumpleaños de Sasuke se volvió el mejor de todos. Un dulce recuerdo que endulza a los corazones amargos.


**SORPRESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS.**

Han pasado tiempo desde la boda del Uzumaki, muchas cosas han pasado desde que aconteció esto. Las más notorias eran los nuevos matrimonios que se vinieron liego de la boda del rubio, Ino y Sai eran una de las inesperadas parejas que se casaron pues algunos pensaban que la Yamanaka y el Nara tenían sus amores, todo se vino abajo desde que ella se casó con el pelinegro de la ex falsa sonrisa y el Nara se casara con la chica del desierto Temari. Chouji también estaba casado y para sorpresa de todos, su esposa ya estaba en espera del primer bebé. Sí, bebés también venían en camino, Ino portaba feliz una panza de 4 meses, Hinata tenía más meses que el resto, sus bien merecidos ocho meses se notaban muy bien. Temari llevaba 6 meses y la Pelirroja tenía cuatro meses y medio.

Pero definitivamente la pareja más sorprendente y para algunos la mejor fue la del matrimonio Uchiha, compuesta por, obviamente Sasuke y una pelirrosa que portaba con orgullo dicho apellido, Sakura. Ellos eran los recién casados, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aunque vamos estos chicos en su noviazgo ya habían descubierto los placeres de la vida. Un buen día de estos, llámese el cumpleaños de Sasuke; cierta pelirrosa andaba desesperada en la florería de su mejor amiga.

—Cerda… ¿Cómo le hago? ¿Se lo digo hoy o mañana? ¿Qué le regalo? —Mencionaba una muy nerviosa pelirrosa.

—Ay frente, amiga mía dale una cena, algún regalo y como sorpresa una noche de esas desenfrenadas—Comentaba pícara la rubia—Y si quieres antes de eso y después de la cena, le sueltas la sopa.

—Ino-cerda—Se quejó la chica— No cabe duda que haces honor a tu apodo, aunque lo de la cena y el regalo está bien.

—Lo ves frente, con todo—Comentaba con una sonrisa burlesca— Vaya, Saku… ¿No tienes entre tus compras algún chocolate?

—Creo que sí, menudo sobrino tragón. Se parece a su mamá— Se burlaba la chica.

—Obviamente se parece a mí, va a ser la niña o el niño más guapo de toda Konoha—Comentaba orgullosa— Será artista y sabrá las técnicas de mi familia…

—Ya, ya, Toma tu chocolate— Le dijo mientras le daba in tablón de chocolate dulce.

—Gracias frente— Se quedó quieta como pensando— ¡Tengo una idea! — Le comentó.

— ¿Qué esperas para decírmela? —Le preguntó mientras comía un chocolate amargo y un pedazo de panqué— ¿Qué? —Preguntó al ver que Ino se le quedaba viendo— Se me antojó.

—Sí ya, o sea sé que es normal, pero… ¿Dulce y amargo? Estás loca Frente— Le menciona su amiga.

—No sé, bueno Ino… te dejo que voy a ver a Hinata, me dará una receta de pastel buenísima y un postre de tomate— Le dijo al salir de la tienda.

Así se fue una kunoichi con muchas bolsas de compra a la residencia Uzumaki-Hyuga.

—Sakura-san, pasa, pasa— Invitó a pasar a la pelirrosa.

—Gracias, ¿Cómo está el latoso de Boruto? — Preguntó acariciando el vientre de la pelinegra.

—Latoso como su padre— Menciona la chica— ¿Gustas un vaso de agua? Te traigo en seguida el recetario.

—Sí y muchas gracias, Hina-chan— Sonríe la pelirrosa.

— ¿Y ya sabes cómo decirle a Sasuke-san la noticia? — Preguntó ofreciéndole el vaso de agua y dándole las recetas.

—Ino me dijo una idea similar a la tuya, solo que la muy cerda puso entre los planes el darle una noche de pasión—Un sonrojo muy evidente salió de ella.

—Ino-san es peculiar—dijo la Hyuga— Pues suena muy lindo eso de la cena.

—Sí eso haré, le regalaré una katana que compré a un viejo en el país de las olas y le daré la noticia dándole esta tarjeta—Le enseña la tarjeta—Y pues le añadiré atrás la prueba de embarazo. ¿Qué opinas?

—Es perfecto el plan— Miro al reloj— Pero creo que te debes apurar, la cena es especial así que se toma tiempo— Mencionó.

—Tienes razón Hina-chan, gracias por todo. Nos vemos— Dijo yéndose al fin a su hogar.

Así siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de los recetarios que Hinata le había regalado. Primero le ofrecería curry con miso y arroz, esta receta sí que le costó trabajo pues los ingredientes y las cosas tenían que estar sumamente bien puestas; El siguiente platillo era un pastel de chocolate amargo y un dulce de tomate que le costó hacerlo no por lo difícil que fuese en sí, sino que por poner cosas que se le antojaban y otras que le daban nauseas, estar embarazada era pesado.

Miró la hora, 8:45pm. Suspiró y dejó la mesa acomodada de manera romántica, en el centro de ésta puso su pastel y postre que se veía muy delicioso. Se metió a bañar y se puso un vestido de satín blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y se colocó un poco de brillo en los labios y máscara de pestañas; Su cabello que estaba algo largo se lo recogió en un moño ligero y se puso en la puerta para recibir a Sasuke. Volvió a mirar el reloj 9:15pm. Ya no tardaba en abrirse la puerta.

Así como fue previsto no tardó ni un minuto en abrirse el cerrojo y dejar ver a un pelinegro de buen ver, la chica se puso muy nerviosa pero se calmó o al menos eso intentó.

—Bienvenido Sasuke-kun, Sube a bañarte y bajas, te dejé la ropa en la cama— Le mencionó mientras veía como pasaba de ella a las escaleras.

—Hmp. Gracias—Sin más se subió el chico.

Así la pelirrosa espero en su sala alrededor de quince minutos, solo se paró pasados cinco a calentar y después siguió en la sala. Miró a in pelinegro con un pantalón negro y una camiseta formal azul marino, su cabello recién lavado y perfumado.

—Sakura, ¿Por qué estas ropas? — Se quejaba el chico con su esposa, bien sabía que era su cumpleaños pero, no era para exagerar.

—Ya sabes, ve— Le tomo la mano y lo guió hasta la cocina—¡Feliz cumpleaños, querido! — Le dijo alegre la chica.

—Sakura… no tenías porqué— Empezó con sus trabas.

—Te lo mereces—Le robó un beso— Vamos a cenar, anda.

—Sakura…—Hablo el chico—Gracias.

—Hai, hai… espero que te guste, le pedí a Hinata un nuevo recetario. Yo creo que quedó bien—Comentaba al servirle curry.

Así la cena estuvo entretenida, unas palabras por parte de él y Sakura… bueno ella era la que hablaba y hablaba. Vaya que era entretenido ver a su esposa hablar desde la loca de la Yamanaka hasta de lo ansiosa que estaba de volver al hospital. Hasta que llegó la hora del pastel y postre donde una pelirrosa le cantó con amor el feliz cumpleaños a su adorado pelinegro.

—Pide un deseo, querido— comentó al hacer que el Uchiha soplara velas.

—Estuvo muy delicioso todo Saku— comentó doblegado el chico. Así es, con Sakura era donde se doblegaba y era más sentimental; pero cualquiera que le echara en cara esto… tendría un chidori en el trasero.

—Sasuke-kun, tengo dos sorpresas más para ti—Comentó la mujer.

—Sakura… no te hubieras molestado más, estar contigo hoy me es más que suficiente—Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—No es molestia, te amo mucho cariño. Abre tus regalos—Le indicó dándole una caja con un moño y un sobre.

El chico tomó la caja y con sumo cuidado le retiró el moño y destapó la caja revelando así una catana con el mango de color negro y una fina hoja en color verde y muy reluciente.

—Cuando la vi… pensé en ti y bueno espero te guste lo segundo—Comento nerviosa.

—Hmp. Gracias—Luego abrió el sobre y quedó en shock— ¿Esto es cierto Sakura?

—Sí, de dos semanas—Respondió nerviosa—Yo… Sasuke, sé que llevamos poco de casados y quizá tu lo hubieras querido más adelante pero…

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace esto—Le respondió— Te estaré siempre agradecido— Le respondió y la tomo de la cintura y le besó apasionadamente.

—Sasuke-kun…— Dijo entre el beso la pelirrosa—Espero este sea uno de los mejores cumpleaños.

—Lo es— Respondió mientras la llevaba a la recama entre besos y caricias.

Quizá esos encuentros se disminuyan y estos futuros nueve meses, pero lo que ambos ganaban era más que eso. Una Familia. Valía la pena el hacerlo y ¿Por qué no? En un futuro hacer grande el clan Uchiha.

 **CUMPLEAÑOS DE SASUKE-KUN**

 **HOLA! ESTE DÍA ES ESPECIAL Y YA SABEN EL PORQUÉ 7wwwwww7**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTA HISTORIA?**

 **ESPERO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y LEAN MIS HISTORIAS.**


End file.
